User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Darkcloud! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darkcloud! (Talk) 11:51, August 1, 2010 Thanks for joining! Feel free to tell your freinds, and work on your new clan. If possible, please add a Territory page, desscriptions of your clan, and pics.---Daughter of Scourge-- Questions: Can I be a admin on this site?Here are my reasons:I want to create a lot of new pages and I want to be able to block users. Could you find a picture that matches the description on the FrostClan page,because I don't know how to upload a picture? Awnsers: No, not yet. You can already make lots of new pages, and wanting to block people is not a good reason. I mightmake you an admin if Hollylord attacks, or you have better reasons, or if I go on a long trip where I have no internet.---Daughter of Scourge-- Yes, I can find a pic.---Daughter of Scourge-- I took you off as Frostclan's deuputy, because you can only be ethier the leader or deuputy. Sorry!---Daughter of Scourge-- That's okay.I will just put him underneath the warriors section. The leader of Frostclan can not have kits if she doesn't have a dueupty!!---Daughter of Scourge-- I am joining FrostClan as leader!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 23:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hello hi Shadeflower :) I'll come here, so long as I don't forget about it :P (I'm Brambleclaw14 btw) Shruggytalk 14:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shadeflower!Purple's a color 21:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Frostclan hey Shade um sure i will join but i am the Medicine cat here is my Cat Cinderfeather is a gray she cat with white paws and chest and ligth blue eyes kk Cinderpelt123 17:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :) Adoption: Make a page titled Adoption and post your cats on that page.---Daughter of Scourge-- Sure and guess what. That Luckywhatever was actually Hollyleaf trying to get revenge! She is now blocked! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) On my way shade!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sure, Shade-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well, the plot was Peace's so...-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ please, tell everyone to read my blog post on....... holly wiki? ...... and then i.... promise...... you have to read it to know well..... okay? luckys202247 Re: Iunderstand that you would be more devoded to your wiki Shade, I am also not claiming my wiki is better than yours.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Why would I be mad at you? You put a lot of work into your wiki, and I did the same. I'm only mad at Dust for insulting this site and comaring me to Hollyleaf.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I can't. I'm on a School Computer, and I need to go. Sorry!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shade, I asked Frostynees to come here through your site because I know her from an other site, but she hasn't been on there lately. Please unblock me and Sand. We are definetly not like Hollyleaf. I wasn't attemting to hurt your site, and neither was Sand. She simply wanted her idea/chacters removed, and I wanted everyone to Rp at your site and here, if they could. If you want to know why dust was Banned it was because he insulted me, this site, and sand. Which is NOT ok. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Plot! The plot is starting, so make sure you've signed up at: Signups for current plot! Thanks, [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shade, if you unban me, I'll fix your template, oh, and i'd need rollback powers too.-~~